Got your back
by jj87
Summary: Small one shot *****JAMKO!***** Takes place in season 4 when Eddie goes to see her dad and Jamie tags along.


Jamie glanced at Eddie as they drove in silence, it had been almost a half an hour since they'd left the prison. Jamie had waited outside wanting to give her some privacy, he knew the second she came out it hadn't gone well and she'd talk when and if she wanted to.

Eddie sighed, she knew he was watching her and worrying about her "he wanted me to hug him when I was leaving," she said.

"And did you?"

"No," she said and looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers.

"Did you talk things out?" he asked curiously.

"No," she mumbled again "all I heard were excuses, no I'm sorry, no I'm sorry for what I did to those people…no I'm sorry for what he put me and my mom through."

"I'm sorry Eddie," he replied.

"It's okay," she said and shifted in her seat "I went and said what I needed to say…I can move on now," she added and looked out the window.

"Still, I'm sorry things didn't work out," he said. He knew that wasn't what was bothering and there was more to this.

A while later he looked over as she sniffed "you okay?" he asked as she swiped at her eye.

"Yeah, it's silly, don't mind me," she and smiled quickly before looking away.

Jamie pulled into the side of the road and turned to her "it's obviously not nothing if you're crying…you know you can talk to me," he said softly.

"He blamed me," she whimpered "he said he did it all for me and my mom and he didn't hear us complaining when he bought us all that stuff."

"You didn't know," he said scooting closer to her "your mom didn't either, this is all on him. He had a choice and he chose to take those people's money, he chose to buy you that stuff and he chose to betray you and your mom knowing what he was doing was wrong."

"He said I was a horrible daughter," she said and her voice quivered "he said he wished he'd never had me…I'm sorry, I can't do this!" she cried and pulled off her belt "why did I come? Why was I so stupid?! How did I ever think he'd change?" she cried and jumped out of the car.

Jamie sighed and climbed out after her, walking to her side he leaned on the car beside her as she cried "you're not stupid Eddie, not one bit. He's your dad you wanted to set things straight."

"For what"? she yelled "for me to be reduced back to this mess? To let him say all those horrible things to me?" she asked pointing to herself "to let him remind me my whole life was a lie? I haven't cried over my dad in a long time Jamie and now look at me! I promised myself I'd never cry over him again!"

Jamie pulled her into him as she started to cry again "his loss Janko, he's the one missing out on something amazing here," he said and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

…

Another while later they were on the road again, this time it was Eddie who was glancing at Jamie "spit it out Janko," he said without looking at her.

"Thank you Jamie," she smiled.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back "uh, hey, do you wanna get a drink?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be great company tonight."

"No problem, I'll just drop you home then," he replied.

"Thank you…I can do coffee if you like." She added.

"Sure," he nodded "coffee I can do."

A while later they pulled up at her apartment block, getting inside Jamie walked to the sofa and sat down "do you wanna watch a movie? Or talk or whatever?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked as she walked back with two cups.

"Which part? I say a lot of things," he chuckled "…thanks," he added and took the cup from her.

"The part where you said he's missing out on something amazing," she said and sat down.

"Yeah," he nodded and punched her lightly in the arm "you're amazing Janko."

"Why?" she asked seriously "why do you think I'm amazing?"

"Eddie, do we have to do this?" he groaned "I know you're upset about your dad but you can't keep thinking about it, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I'm not thinking about him," she said scooting closer to him "I know what he said and I know he's wrong…I just need to know what you think of me."

Jamie sat forward and put his cup down, turning his body, he took her cup and placed it beside his "Eddie, you're an amazing woman, you're smart, beautiful kind and caring. You can handle yourself, you're quick on your feet, you're always there when I need you. You're the best partner I've ever had, I trust you with my life, I don't need to worry if you have my back or not because I know in my heart you do."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked a few minutes later.

"That's all you heard?" he chuckled "yes, I think your beautiful, and a loud mouth who eats too much, and opinionated. You drive me crazy, you're a real pain, you're always trying to tell me what to do, you never listen, you're constantly making plans for me without consulting me. You're bossy…but, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and stood up realising he'd said too much "I better get off, it's getting late, try not think about your dad," he said as he walked to the door. He had to leave before he did something he won't be able to take back.

Eddie walked behind him taking in everything he had just said "I do not eat too much," she grumbled.

Jamie chuckled and turned back to her "sure you don't, night partner," he said and kissed her on the cheek "call me if you need me," he added and pulled the door open.

"Hey," she called getting his attention "...stay?" she asked nervously as she shifted on the spot.

…

"I can't," he replied without turning around "I don't trust myself Eddie."

"Then trust me?" she asked and took a step to him "I need you," she whimpered.

At the sound of his own heart breaking at her distress he sighed heavily and turned to face her, walking back in he shut the door "once we do this there's no going back," he said as he slowly walked to her.

Eddie filled the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't wanna go back," she said seriously and looked into his eyes "I've been hiding my feelings from you, for the sake of our partnership and if you don't wanna do anything to screw it up we'll forget this ever happened and be back on the streets as normal tomorrow."

Jamie slid his hands onto her waist and sighed again "I thought I was doing pretty well hiding my feelings from you…until now."

"No, you suck at it," she chuckled.

Chuckling too he lowered his head "so I can kiss you?" he murmured.

"Yes," she whispered and placed her lips on his.

After a minute or so he pulled back "I'll stay but nothing happens-not tonight," he added as her eyes went wide.

Nodding she stepped back "I get it, I'm sorry, this is really bad timing."

"It's not but you're upset and stressed out over your dad, I want you to be really sure you want this before we go any further," he replied.

"I can tell you now with my hand on my heart you're what I want-this is what I want," she said nodding between them "but you're right, not tonight."

Taking her hand, he led her to the sofa and sat down "how about we watch a movie and we'll talk about this tomorrow?"

Nodding she lay back into him and slid her hand up his chest and snaked it around his neck "thank you Jamie," she mumbled against him and tilted her head to look up at him "out of all the people in the world you're the only one I trust completely and that has never disappointed me."

"And I never will," he replied and lowered his head "I've always got your back," he added and kissed her sweetly.

 **A/N just a little one shot to pass the time, yes, I know I took his speech with Erin and used it here…hope you enjoyed it, JJ.**


End file.
